You Come Back
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Jaejoong menelepon Yunho. Padahal Yunho tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan Jaejoong. Bagaimana kisah mereka?. FF Yunjaeku yang pertama! :DD . Romance, Drama


Keheningan menyambat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Suara mesin pendingin ruangan menggema di kekosongan. Detak jarum jam terdengar nyaring seperti berada di dalam kepala.

Ada satu meja yang berada di tengah ruangan. Di atasnya ada tumpukan dokumen menggunung dan disusun satu-persatu dengan rapi agar tidak kusut. Siap untuk dibaca dan ditandatangani.

Seorang pria tampan duduk bersandar diri pada kursi putarnya yang empuk. Menatap lelah pada dokumen yang dia yakin tidak berkurang meski dia telah bekerja sejak pagi. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah akan ada saat dimana semua dokumen selesai diperiksanya dan kapan saat itu akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba angin dari mesin pendingin ruangan berhembus kencang menusuk ke kulitnya. Dia merinding kedinginan. Dia mengusap-usap kedua lengannya. Setelah bulunya tidak meremang lagi, dia menegakkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk memeriksa dokumen lagi.

Ketika dia sedang membaca, smaor tidak tersave dan tidak dikenal. Yang pasti bukan dari kolega karena seharusnya sekretarisnya yang menjawab dari telepon kantor.

"Halo?".

"Yunhoyahh..."

Pria yang bernama Yunho itu mengerutkan kening. Aneh. Tiba-tiba seseorang tidak dikenal menelpon dan memanggil namanya dengan tidak sopan.

Tapi Yunho mencoba sopan karena posisi terhormatnya. "Maaf? Dengan siapa?".

"Yah Yunho... kau sudah melupakan aku? Kau sudah lupa dengan suaraku?" nada suara di seberang terdengar seperti merajuk.

Yunho menebak seseorang sebagai si pemilik suara, tapi pemikiran itu segera ditepisnya. Dia tidak mau mengingat seseorang itu lagi. Seseorang yang sudah lama dilupakannya.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat?" tanya si penelepon.

Tidak ada balasan. Menyadari Yunho tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk menjawab, dia berkata, "Haruskah aku bernyanyi agar kau tanda suaraku?".

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dia mulai bernyanyi, "Doushitte. Kimi..".

"Berhenti" potong Yunho. "Aku tau kau siapa".

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang telepon yang sangat merdu bagi Yunho. "Aku tau kau tidak akan melupakan aku".

Yunho mendesah. "Bagaimana kau mendapat nomor ponselku, Jaejoong?".

"Well, anak lelakiku sangat membantu" jawab Jaejoong.

"Anak lelakimu baru berumur tiga tahun. Dan anak perempuanmu berumur lima tahun. Jangan mengaco" jawab Yunho emosi.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Aku punya seorang anak lelaki yang berumur tiga puluh tiga tahun. Dia sedang merayakan tahun baru dengan keluarga kecilnya sekarang".

"Changmin..." Yunho mendesis.

Seharusnya dia sudah menebaknya. Tapi Changmin urusan nanti. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting.

"Apa maumu Jaejoong?".

"Aku punya lima permintaan".

Yunho mengerut kening. "Apa itu?".

"Maukah kau mengabulkannya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ceria.

"Tergantung apa permintaanmu". Tunggu, kenapa Yunho jadi bersikap baik padanya?.

"Pertama. Maukah Yunho berjumpa denganku?".

"Tidak" jawab Yunho langsung.

"Tidak? Oke. Kedua, maukah Yunho makan di rumahku?"

"Tidak" jawab Yunho dengan pasti.

"Ketiga. Maukah Yunho berkencan denganku?".

"Sudah pasti tidak" jawab Yunho tegas.

"Masih tidak mau? Oke. Bagaimana dengan yang keempat? Maukah Yunho bercinta denganku?".

"TIDAK! Fuck you!" maki Yunho.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah. Fuck me" jawab Jaejoong dengan tenang.

"Shit! Aku membencimu!" jerit Yunho.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu".

"Enyahlah Jaejoong".

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bye". Jaejoong mematikan teleponnya.

Yunho melemparkan ponsel dengan keras ke meja. Sial. Sial. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?! Kenapa Jaejoong kembali?! Demi Tuhan, ini sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu!

Smartphone Yunho berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

Jaejoong : Kau sungguh membenciku? :(

Yunho memegang ponselnya. Dia menatap diam pada layar ponsel. Sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

Jaejoong : Kau sungguhan membenciku? Aku sangat sedih :'(

Yunho mengerang kesal. Dia mulai mengetik untuk membalas.

Yunho : Tidak seperti...

Sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

"Bocah ini! Kenapa dia masih mengetik dengan cepat?!" gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong : Kenapa kau tidak membalas?! :'(

Sial! Bagaimana ini?! Dia harus membalas dengan cepat sebelum Jaejoong mengirimnya pesan lagi.

Yunho : Yah aku membencimu.

Itulah kata-kata yang bisa diketik Yunho dengan cepat. Lagipula Yunho tidak merasa bersalah karena itu benar adanya.

Yunho masih memegang ponselnya menunggu jawaban. Tapi dia tidak yakin Jaejoong akan menjawab. Ketika Yunho akan meletakkan ponselnya, benda itu berbunyi.

Jaejoong : Tapi aku menyukaimu.

Jaejoong : Ayo kita jumpa! Aku akan menunggumu di cafe dekat kantormu jam makan siang besok!

Jaejoong : Kau akan datang kan?

Jaejoong : Aku akan menunggumu!

Yunho semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jaejoong. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan lelaki tersebut? Dia sangat percaya diri. Dia berpikir kalau Yunho tidak sungguhan membencinya.

Tapi Yunho memang membencinya. Yunho tidak peduli padanya. Biarkan saja Jaejoong menunggunya besok.

Toh Yunho juga tidak bisa pergi karena ada meeting di jam makan siang. Itu akan menjadi kesalahan Jaejoong sendiri karena memutuskan sesuatu dengan semaunya.

.

.

Ponsel Yunho berbunyi ketika dia sedang mengadakan rapat. Yunho mengambil benda tersebut. Sebuah pesan masuk.

Jaejoong : Aku akan menunggumu!

Jaejoong : Kau tidak percaya? Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimkanmu gambarku sebagai bukti.

Pesan bergambar masuk ke ponsel Yunho. Foto Jaejoong sedang tersenyum manis dan ada pemandangan gedung kantor Yunho di belakangnya.

Yunho tertegun. Jaejoong masih sama seperti dulu. Wajah kecil, mata bulat dan bibir tipis. Senyuman yang manis. Mata yang berbinar nakal.

"Tuan Jung?"

Lamunan Yunho buyar. Dia melihat di depannya ada beberapa orang berjas sedang melihat kebingungan ke arah dia. Yunho tersadar dia sedang berada dalam ruangan rapat.

"Maaf. Ada gangguan". Yunho mensilent ponselnya lalu menyerahkan kepada sekretaris. Dia kembali melanjutkan presentasenya.

.

.

Yunho melesat lari keluar dari gedung kantor setelah rapat berakhir dan salaman dengan para kolega, yaitu dua setengah jam kemudian. Dia memeriksa ponselnya. Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu telepon, pesan dan gambar Jaejoong berakhir. Yunho tidak sempat menghitungnya karena jumlahnya yang banyak dan Yunho yang tidak memikirkan jumlah karena memilih berlari pergi menyusul Jaejoong.

Yunho sampai di cafe dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia langsung mendatangi pelayan yang melihatnya dengan tampang bingung dan kasihan pada keadaan Yunho.

"Ma-maaf. Hah hahn. Apakah... ada seseorang.. yang sudah berada disini selama tiga jam?".

Pelayan mengingat sejenak. "Ah.. apakah maksud Anda seorang pria yang berwajah cantik?".

Pria berwajah cantik. Yah wajah Jaejoong memang sangat cantik bagi ukuran pria maupun wanita.

"Yah. Dia yang kumaksud. Apa dia masih disini?" tanya Yunho sambil menstabilkan pernapasannya.

"Saya tidak tahu pasti. Tapi mungkin dia masih ada disini. Karena dia mengundang banyak perhatian sejak tadi. Mari saya antarkan ke mejanya".

Yunho mengikuti langkah kemana pelayan wanita itu membawanya. Mereka menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Pelayan membawa Yunho ke sudut ruangan dan menuju ke suatu meja.

Tapi tidak ada siapapun di meja. Hanya tertinggal piring bekas makanan dan dua buah gelas kosong. Yunho melirik keluar jendela. Pemandangan gedung kantornya terlihat sama persis seperti yang ada di gambar Jaejoong.

Tapi gedung bisa saja sama. Yunho memeriksa gambar terakhir yang dikirim Jaejoong. Menyamakannya dengan gedung kantor yang terlihat.

Jika benar Jaejoong menunggunya selama tiga jam, dia pasti sangat bosan. Bagaimana dia melewati kebosanannya? Bagaimana dia menghindari tatapan orang-orang pada dia yang sendirian dan terus menunggu? Bagaimana dia melewati itu semua?

"Yunhoyaahh...".

Yunho membeku ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak didengarnya, tapi hanya dengan mendengar sekali dia langsung tanda pada pemilik suara.

"Yunhoyaahh...". Suara itu semakin mendekat begitu pula ketukan sepatu di lantai.

"Yunho! Kau datang!". Jaejoong menarik pelan lengan Yunho untuk membalikkan badan Yunho yang membelakanginya.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang kepada Yunho. Yunho diam tidak membalas. Jaejoong tersenyum paham pada reaksi Yunho.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sudah. Tapi tadi, jam dua belas, dan sekarang aku...".

"Kami mau pesan makanan!".

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho untuk duduk dan dia duduk di seberang.

Pelayan yang tadi pergi mengambil menu, kembali untuk keduanya memesan makanan. Pelayan memasang wajah curiga sambil menunggu pesanan. Yunho mulai tidak nyaman. Sedangkan Jaejoong cuek melihat menu.

"Karena aku sudah makan, maka aku hanya akan memesan dessert dan segelas cokelat hangat".

Jaejoong menyerahkan menu. Bertopang dagu, dia memandang Yunho sambil tersenyum manis. Yunho yang melirik sebentar, langsung salah tingkah.

"Hmmm aku memesan menu nomor 24 dan minumnya..." Yunho melihat Jaejoong. "Ngg.. coffee dingin saja".

Yunho menyerahkan menu kepada pelayan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. Pelayan mencatat pesanan Yunho dengan cepat dan bergegas pergi. Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

Masih bertopang dagu, dia mulai berbicara pada Yunho. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?".

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yunho sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Luar biasa!".

Yunho menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Maaf aku telat. Tadi aku ada rapat".

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku bisa mengubah waktu jika kau memang sangat sibuk" ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dia tidak akan mau menjawab. Jaejoong menyadari hal itu dan angkat bahu.

"Tapi... aku senang kau datang. Aku yakin kau akan datang" Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Yunho bingung.

"Aku hanya... yakin. Aku pikir aku mengenal dirimu dengan cukup baik dan... aku yakin kau orang yang tidak akan mengecewakan orang lain".

Minuman mereka datang. Pelayan menaruh minuman mereka dan sekali lagi melihat mereka dengan curiga sebelum pergi. Yunho mendesah putus asa. Sementara Jaejoong tertawa kecil kembali.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Kau pasti sangat sibuk hingga aku harus menunggumu selama tiga jam". Jaejoong mengaduk cokelatnya.

Yunho melakukan hal yang sama pada coffeenya. "Yah begitulah. Aku memang sangat sibuk setelah akhir liburan tahun baru. Ada banyak proyek baru yang mulai dikerjakan".

"Bagaimanapun itu, kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu. Apa kau makan dengan teratur?".

Yunho kembali tidak menjawab. Jaejoong sangat mengerti sifat Yunho yang begini. Jika Yunho tidak mau menjawab, itu berarti jawabannya iya. Yunho sering kebiasaan menutupi sesuatu hal tentang dirinya. Anehnya Jaejoong dengan mudah bisa menebak jawaban Yunho sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan mengirimu pesan untuk mengingatkanmu makan pada saat jamnya tiba" ujar Jaejoong dengan serius.

Yunho segera menggeleng."Tidak perlu. Tidak usah merepotkan dirimu sendiri, Jaejoong".

"Tapi aku merasa tidak terganggu untuk mengingatkanmu..."

"Tidak. Aku bilang tidak. Aku tidak mau. Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu" potong Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela napas kecewa. "Oke. Aku mengerti".

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Yunho emosi. Jaejoong yang menyadari itu dengan sengaja tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa ini? Hahaha. Kita tidak akan merusak mood kita hanya karena masalah kecil bukan?".

"Tidak".

"Bagus. Jadi ceritakan kepadaku bagaimana keseharianmu" pinta Jaejoong.

.

.

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak Yunho bertemu dengan Jaejoong di cafe. Jaejoong menghubunginya setiap malam. Bertanya bagaimana hari dia, apa yang dimakannya dan bermacam lainnya.

Yunho menjawab pertanyaan dengan seperlunya. Dia tidak bertanya balik karena dia tidak membutuhkannya. Karena Jaejoong dengan sendirinya menceritakan tentang kegiatan dirinya selama seharian tersebut.

Sejujurnya Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Apa maksud dari mereka saling berbagi cerita dan mengobrol setiap malam. Hal yang sedang mereka jalani sekarang terasa aneh dan lain, tapi juga terasa familiar.

Yunho memeriksa ponselnya yang entah kenapa sekarang terasa lebih hidup. Padahal sebelumnya, ponsel adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya. Itu sebabnya para kolega akan menghubungi sekretaris lelakinya terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara dengannya.

Telepon kantor dalam ruangan kerja Yunho berbunyi. Itu dari sekretarisnya. Yunho menjawab dengan loudspeaker.

"Tuan Jung. Resepsionis bilang ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda".

"Siapa?".

Ayah? Ibu? Adik? Kenapa tidak masuk saja seperti biasanya. Siapa yang datang sampai resepsionis harus menghubungi dia dulu.

"Tuan Jaejoong yang ingin bertemu dengan anda Tuan".

Yunho terperanjat. Jaejoong datang ke kantornya. Jaejoong datang. Jaejoong tidak memberitahu tentang hal ini sebelumnya.

"Tuan Jung?"

"Pe.. persilahkan dia masuk".

Yunho berdiri dari kursinya. Sial. Sial. Jaejoong datang. Dia harus memastikan semuanya tampak sempurna. Yunho melihat ke sekeliling.

Ruangannya tidak berantakan tapi dokumen di atas mejanya sangat mengganggu. Yunho meletakkan semua dokumen tersebut di bawah lantai.

Yunho melihat dirinya ke cermin. Dia menarik ujung kemeja yang masuk ke dalam celana. Membetulkan letak dasi. Menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan.

Yunho mondar-mandir panik sebentar. Setelah sedikit tenang, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yunho duduk di kursinya. Dia berpura-pura sedang membaca dokumen untuk membuat kesan serius.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Sekretarisnya muncul dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Yunho membalas dengan anggukan lalu berpura-pura membaca dokumen lagi.

Jaejoong berjalan masuk. Sekretaris menutup pintu ruangan Yunho. Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho sedang berpura-pura terlihat sibuk. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mengikuti permainannya.

"Hai Yunho. Apa aku menganggumu?". Jaejoong duduk di kursi depan Yunho.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau datang ke kantorku? Kau perlu sesuatu?" Yunho bertanya formal layaknya terhadap kolega.

"Tidak begitu penting. Aku datang ke kantormu untuk melihat bagaimana tempat kau menghabiskan waktu setiap harinya. Tapi yang paling utama, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Malam ini, di rumahku. Aku yang akan masak".

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang spesial sampai kau mengundangku makan malam secara langsung?" tanya Yunho bergurau.

"Tidak ada. Hanya.. makan malam. Kau mau kan?" Jaejoong melihat Yunho dengan penuh harapan.

"Hanya kita berdua?".

Jaejoong risau. "Well yah... hanya kita berdua".

Yunho terdiam. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan mengajaknya makan malam. Dia ingin menolak. Dia tidak mau makan malam dengan Jaejoong. Terlebih lagi berdua saja di rumahnya.

Mendadak Yunho ingat ini adalah salah satu permintaan Jaejoong. Makan di rumah Jaejoong. Dia ingat dan ini membuat Yunho tidak ingin mengecewakan Jaejoong dengan jawabannya.

"Aku...". Kaki Yunho menyentuh dokumen yang berada di lantai. "Ah.. aku punya banyak kerjaan Jaejoong. Aku pikir aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dokumen ini".

Yunho mengangkat dokumen-dokumen yang berada di lantai. Dia berpikir bodoh sekali dirinya tadi memutuskan meletakkan barang tersebut di lantai. Yunho mulai membaca dokumen yang letakknya paling atas.

Jaejoong berpikir kenapa Yunho sebelumnya meletakkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut di lantai? Kenapa sekarang dikeluarkannya?

Jaejoong terus berpikir. "Mungkin.. mungkinkah Yunho awalnya tidak mau terlihat sibuk? Sekarang dia memberi alasan begitu karena dia ingin menolak ajakanku? Tidakkah dia ingat ini salah satu permintaanku?".

"Jadi... kau menolak makan di rumahku?".

Yunho mengangkat wajah. Dia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kelewatan cemberut dan sedih. Yunho merasa bersalah.

"Hmmm... aku tidak bisa...". Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Yunho mengerang.

"Argh. Oke, baiklah. Aku menerima tawaranmu. Tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan dokumen ini terlebih dahulu. Lagipula itu makan malam dan sekarang masih siang" sindir Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. "Hebat! Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam".

"Yah yah. Aku akan sampai jam tujuh".

Setelah itu Yunho tersentak kedinginan ketika angin pendingin ruangan mengenai lehernya. Dia sedikit menggigil. Yunho mengusap-ngusap tangannya.

Tiba-tiba jas Yunho yang diletakkannya ke punggung kursi, kini berada di punggungnya. Membungkus tubuhnya dari angin mesin.

Yunho menoleh sebentar ketika Jaejoong berada di belakangnya dan berkata,

"Yang benar saja Yunho. Jika kau kedinginan seharusnya kau menurunkan suhu anginnya".

Jaejoong membenarkan letak jas di punggung Yunho. Tubuh Jaejoong menempel di atas tubuh Yunho. Suara Jaejoong sangat dekat pada telinga Yunho.

Yunho gugup. Dia membeku pada tempatnya. Menerima begitu saja perhatian yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho. "Aku akan menurunkan suhu pendingin ruangan. Lalu aku akan pergi".

Yunho tidak memberi protes apapun. Jaejoong menurunkan volume lalu dia berjalan ke depan pintu.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam Jung Yunho". Jaejoong menarik kenop pintu dan berlalu.

Yunho masih terdiam. Mencoba merekam kembali apa yang barusan saja terjadi. Dia menjadi panik setelah tersadar.

Astaga. Astaga. Kenapa ini? Kenapa jadi begini? Shit! Tenang Yunho. Tenang Yunho. Itu hanya gestur biasa. Tidak ada makna sama sekali. Tenang. Dokumen. Ah iya lebih baik kau mengurus kembali dokumenmu. Tenang tenang.

.

.

Yunho berlipat kening ketika dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Dia tidak percaya dia akan datang kemari meski dia sungguh tidak ingin makan malam dengan Jaejoong.

... sungguhkah?... Tidak penting. Yunho membulatkan tekad setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi acara makan dengan Jaejoong. Dia tidak mau menjalin hubungan lebih dalam dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho menekan bel. Jaejoong membuka pintu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Masuklah Yunho".

Yunho berjalan masuk.

"Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri Yunho. Aku masih perlu menyiapkan sesuatu". Jaejoong berjalan pergi.

Yunho melepaskan mantelnya dan diletakkan di atas sofa. Yunho berjalan di sekitar ruang tamu.

Ada banyak foto putra dan putri Jaejoong terpajang. Keduanya sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong. Cantik dan tampan. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho melihat wajah mereka. Selama ini dia cuma mendengar gosip putra putri Jaejoong dari Changmin.

"Yunho..." panggilan Jaejoong berhenti. Dia melihat Yunho sedang memegang pigura gambar kedua anaknya.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho. Dia mengambil pigura dari tangan Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum sedih menatap gambar kedua buah hatinya.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Yunho menyadari kesedihan Jaejoong.

"Tinggal bersama mama mereka".

"Kenapa bukan kau yang mengurus mereka? Kau pintar memasak dan kau bisa..."

"Hak asuh anak tidak jatuh ke tanganku".

Yunho diam. Dia tahu berita Jaejoong cerai dengan istrinya. Tapi Changmin tidak tahu alasan mereka bercerai.

Kini Yunho tahu satu hal. Jaejoong sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya dan dia merindukan mereka. Pasti ini berat bagi Jaejoong dan kedua anaknya.

Jaejoong meletakkan pigura ke tempat asalnya. "Ayo kita makan malam sekarang".

Jaejoong berjalan diikuti Yunho. Yunho berhenti tercekat ketika sudah melihat meja makan.

Meja makan dilapisi taplak indah berenda putih. Aroma harum dan lezat omelette, kimchi, dan daging panggang masuk ke rongga indera penciuman. Di tengah meja terdapat hiasan lilin. Apinya bergerak-gerak lembut. Lampu ruangan yang berwarna oranye menambah kesan temaram.

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dari belakang. Yunho duduk dan Jaejoong duduk di seberangnya.

Yunho berpikir ini makan malam yang sangat romantis... bukan, salah, yang benar makan malam yang aneh bagi mereka berdua yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"Kau lapar? Aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu" ujar Jaejoong dengan senang. Yunho baru sadar kalau ini semua memang makanan favorit dia.

"Cobalah" pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho mengambil sesuap omelette. Dia tahu kalau masakan Jaejoong selalu lezat. Tapi sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu. Yunho sudah melupakan bagaimana lezatnya masakan Jaejoong. Dia juga tidak tahu apa masakan Jaejoong masih lezat atau tidak. Tapi...

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Sangat lezat".

Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Dia mulai makan dengan perasaan bahagia. Yunho makan dengan sedikit lahap. Dia senang dia bisa mencicipi lagi masakan Jaejoong yang tetap masih lezat seperti dulu.

Selesai makan, ketika berada di ruang tamu, Jaejoong memberikan Yunho wine. Mereka bersulang lalu perlahan meminum wine mereka.

"Jadi, apa ini? Candle light dinner? Daging BBQ? Wine? Tidakkah ini cukup mewah untuk makan malam biasa?" tanya Yunho sarkatis.

"Tidak apa-apa bukan, sesekali makan malam dengan gaya berkelas?" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Kau akan membuat sesuatu yang spesial di hari yang spesial. Jadi mengaku saja".

Mendadak Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Raut wajahnya sedikit sedih tapi sangat kecewa.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Apa?" Yunho bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat hari ini hari apa? Hari ini tanggal 26 Januari. Ini hari ulang tahunku".

Sial! Yunho lupa!

"Kau lupa?". Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya. Sambil cemberut dia duduk di sofa dan melipat tangannya.

Sejujurnya Yunho tidak pernah melupakan saat hari ulang tahun Jaejoong tiba. Dia selalu mengingatnya setiap tahun. Tapi itu terjadi karena Jaejoong jauh darinya. Kini Jaejoong ada di dekatnya, Yunho jadi melupakannya. Dia bahkan tidak mengingat tanggal.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang masih merajuk. Walau Yunho akui tingkah Jaejoong saat ini sangat kekanakan menurutnya, tapi Yunho tidak bisa melihatnya terus begitu.

Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong. "Hei. Dengar. Aku minta maaf. Oke? Aku tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunmu.

Aku sungguh lupa hari ini tanggal 26 Januari".

Jaejoong melihat Yunho dengan ragu.

"Maafkan aku, yah?" pujuk Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela napas. "Oke. Tapi dengan syarat"

"Apa?".

"Berikan aku dirimu".

Yunho diam. Dia melihat Jaejoong dengan tidak percaya. Jaejoong tampak sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Itu cukup membuat Yunho bangkit sambil mengerang emosi.

Jaejoong panik. Dia segera menarik tangan Yunho untuk duduk kembali. "Hei, aku cuma bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius".

Yunho duduk kembali sedikit menjaga jarak dari Jaejoong. "Kau sungguh tidak masuk akal".

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya". Jaejoong tersenyum sedih.

"Maaf diterima".

"Tapi aku tidak memaafkanmu karena melupakan ulang tahunku". Jaejoong kembali cemberut.

"Kau... sungguh sulit dipercaya" desis Yunho.

"Aku punya satu permintaan".

.

.

Ini permintaan Jaejoong. Nonton film di bioskop, bermain di game center dan makan malam di cafe. Sepertinya ini bukan cuma satu permintaan. Tapi kalau diartikan memang cuma satu. Yaitu Jaejoong ingin mereka berkencan.

Ini permintaan ketiga Jaejoong dari lima daftar permintaan yang disampaikannya ke Yunho saat dia menelepon di awal. Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa semua permintaan itu bisa terjadi padahal dia terang-terangan menolak. Mungkin Yunho...

"Yunho!" Jaejoong muncul di depannya dengan senyuman lebar yang sangat manis.

Yunho mengerjap matanya."Hai".

"Hai. Kita nonton sekarang?".

Keduanya memutuskan untuk menonton film komedi. Sambil makan popcorn dan minum soda mereka menikmati suasana meyenangkan bersama. Tertawa dan berkomentar ketika ada adegan lucu.

Setelah menonton film, mereka bermain permainan di game center. Mereka bertanding lempar bola basket, balap mobil, bowling kecil dan bermacam lainnya. Mereka tertawa ketika salah satu dari mereka kalah. Berseru heboh ketika hampir memenangkan suatu permainan.

Puas bermain, Jaejoong mengajak makan malam di cafe dekat kantor Yunho. Yunho menolak. Dia tidak mau lagi datang ke cafe itu karena sikap pelayan terakhir kali dia kesana. Para pekerja disana pasti sudah bergosip ria tentang hubungan mereka yang aneh.

Tapi Jaejoong bersikeras memilih restoran tersebut. Yunho mengalah dan setuju. Dan ternyata dugaan Yunho benar ketika mereka tiba disana. Mereka kembali mendapatkan pelayan yang terakhir kali melayani mereka, masih dengan lirikan curiganya.

Yunho jengah. Sementara Jaejoong tetap cuek dan terlihat kelewat ceria. Dia memesan dengan riang dan Yunho memesan sama dengan Jaejoong karena dia sudah terlalu resah untuk sekedar memesan makanan.

"Kita seharusnya tidak disini" ujar Yunho setelah pelayan pergi.

"Kenapa? Makanan disini lezat" ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman disini" aku Yunho.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho menutup mulut. Dia menggeleng.

"Yunho. Aku tidak paham maksudmu. Jelaskan padaku hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman".

"Mereka... bukan, maksudku pelayan tadi...".

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong kebingungan.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan polos dan penuh tanya. Yunho menggeleng lelah.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa".

Jaejoong mengkerut. "Hei. Kenapa tidak jadi menjawab?".

"Sudahlah...".

Pelayan tadi kembali datang membawa minuman mereka. Si pelayan melirik mereka bergantian dengan gugup. Jaejoong mengamatinya. Jaejoong tertawa pelan setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"Hahaha. Aku tahu".

"Oh, kau tahu dan kau tertawa?" sindir Yunho.

"Hahaha ini lucu!" Jaejoong berseru.

"Tapi bagiku tidak!" tolak Yunho.

"Oh ayolah Yunho. Jangan cemberut begitu" Jaejoong mencubit pipi Yunho.

"Jangan mencubitku!". Yunho menarik lepas tangan Jaejoong. Dia mengusap-usap pipinya.

Jaejoong tertawa gemas pada kelakuan Yunho.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah makan disini" sapa pelayan pada Yunho dan Jaejoong di depan pintu.

Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho dengan reaksi berlebihan. Sukses membuat Yunho terkejut batin.

"Sama-sama" jawab Jaejoong.

Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar. Baru beberapa langkah, mereka memutuskan untuk berlari sambil tertawa.

"Sial Jaejoong! Kau lihat muka terkejutnya tadi?! Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan datang lagi ke restoran tersebut!" maki Yunho.

"Yasudah tidak usah datang! Hahaha" lawan Jaejoong.

"Kau sungguh sulit dipercaya. Hahaha".

Setelah berlari agak jauh, keduanya berhenti. Mereka menyeringai nakal. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan biasa.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui sepi diterangi lampu berjalan pelan menikmati suasana malam hari. Angin malam membuat keringat dingin pada leher mereka.

Jaejoong melihat ke arah Yunho. "Aku senang melihatmu tertawa. Sejak kita bertemu, hari ini pertama kalinya kau tersenyum. Kau begitu pendiam dan sedikit emosi kemarin-kemarin. Tapi hari ini kau tidak terlihat sedikitpun seperti itu. Terimakasih atas hari ini".

"Sama-sama". Yunho tersenyum.

Mendadak dengan gerakan sangat cepat, sepasang bibir sudah menempel di bibir Yunho. Jaejoong menahan leher Yunho dari belakang dan memperdalam ciumannya. Mata Yunho melotot kaget. Sementara mata Jaejoong terpejam erat penuh emosi.

Yunho menarik lepas lengan Jaejoong. Tapi tidak berhasil. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Yunho mendorong kuat tubuh Jaejoong.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Mereka menarik napas panjang sekali. Yunho membersihkan bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Jaejoong menatap nanar pada Yunho.

"Brengsek". Yunho melepaskan tumbukan cukup kuat ke pipi Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong terdorong mundur. Dia memegang pipinya yang sakit. Jaejoong emosi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?! Kau...!" . Yunho sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku!" bentak Yunho. Dia hendak berjalan pergi tapi segera ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku menciummu?! Tidakkah itu sudah jelas?! Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu!".

"Aku tidak percaya!" sergah Yunho.

Yunho mencoba menarik lepas lengannya yang digenggam Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong memegangnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak akan lagi percaya padamu!" jawab Yunho.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membuat janji seperti itu?!".

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa?!" ujar Yunho tidak percaya. "Tentu saja itu semua karena kau!".

"Apa yang kulakukan kepadamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau tidak mungkin melupakannya!".

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sungguh tidak tahu. Yunho habis kesabaran.

"Meninggalkan aku. Menikah dengan seorang perempuan. Kau melakukan itu semua tepat setelah kau berkata kau mencintaiku! Tepat setelah aku mencintaimu dengan sangat dalam! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaanku saat itu?!"

"Aku yakin kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Karena kau tidak punya perasaan! Kau tidak punya hati sama sekali!"

"Jangan menyebutku begitu!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Itu kenyataan! Kau orang yang tidak berperasaan! Bajingan! Egois! Munafik"

Plak! Jaejoong menampar keras pipi Yunho. Mata Jaejoong berair. Dia menggigit keras bibirnya.

"Kau boleh menghujatku! Kau boleh mengataiku sesuka hatimu!" bentak Jaejoong dengan perasaan sakit. "Tapi kau harus tahu tiga hal! Hanya tiga hal! Jadi tahan lebih dahulu mulut keparatmu itu!".

Yunho tidak membalas. Jaejoong memakinya. Ini tidak pernah terjadi. Bahkan dulu saat mereka menjalin hubungan. Semarah apapun Jaejoong, dia tidak pernah sampai memaki seseorang. Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang lembut dan baik hati.

"Pertama. Aku tidak pernah bohong soal perasaanku. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mempermainkanmu, atau mengkhianati. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ketika dulu aku bilang aku mencintaimu".

"Kedua, bukan aku yang minta untuk menikah dengan Jiyeon. Tapi ayahku. Ayahku menginginkan cucu sebelum dia pergi selamanya. Ayahku sakit keras. Jadi beliau menyetujui pernikahan kami yang diatur oleh keluarga Jiyeon. Aku menolak, tapi ayah memaksa dan bilang ini demi diriku sendiri".

"Terakhir... ayahmu mendatangiku. Dia tidak melukaiku karena dia bilang wajahku terlalu cantik untuk dilukai. Hanya saja sayang sekali aku seorang pria. Ayahmu bilang, pria tidak dikodratkan bersama pria juga. Karena itu dia ingin aku pergi dari kehidupanmu. Menurutnya aku pembawa wabah homoseksual untukmu".

Emosi Yunho hilang dalam sekejap. Kini dia justru tidak bisa bergerak karena rasa terkejut yang tidak bisa hilang atas semua yang disampaikan oleh Jaejoong.

"Terakhir. Hanya sekedar infomasi, aku yang menceraikan Jiyeon. Karena itu hak asuh anak tidak jatuh ke tanganku. Dan... aku tidak hidup bersama Jiyeon selama sepuluh tahun. Semua sudah ditentukan kalau kami akan menikah saat aku berumur tiga puluh tahun. Saat aku berumur dua puluh lima tahun, saat dimana aku meninggalkanmu, aku dipaksa pergi kuliah ke London agar aku pantas bersanding dengan Jiyeon".

Jaejoong melangkah setahap mendekati tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan perasaan terluka yang nampak jelas di matanya.

"Saat itu aku memutuskan, aku akan tetap menikah ketika aku sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun. Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai saat itu tiba. Bahkan aku tidak mau menjauh darimu setelah aku menikah. Aku akan berusaha tetap bersamamu meskipun aku menyandang sebagai status suami orang. Tapi..., jika aku begitu, aku akan semakin menganggap diriku adalah wabah. Aku seekor serangga. Serangga dalam hidupmu, dalam keluargamu, juga dalam keluarga dan kehidupan Jiyeon".

Air mata Jaejoong jatuh. "Aku tidak berada dimanapun. Aku tidak pantas untuk siapapun".

Jaejoong menarik napas. "Karena itu, selamat tinggal Yunho".

Jaejoong berlari pergi. Yunho tidak mengejarnya. Yunho tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Yunho bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Yunho terjatuh di tempatnya. Dia memeluk kedua kakinya dan menangis mengingat kembali semua pengakuan Jaejoong.

.

.

FF yunjaeku yang pertama! Sebenarnya aku bukan Yunjae shipper. Aku kaisoo shipper. Kenapa Yunjae? Karena aku merasa tokoh disini cocoknya tuh memang yunjae.

Awalnya ff ini mau kubikin jadi ff NC untuk tantanganku dengan kawan-kawan. Tapi aku malah keasyikan dan jadi keterusan. Jika kalian ingin lanjut, review dan aku akan lanjut. Jika tidak yah tidak apa-apa.

Wish You Have A Happy Life!


End file.
